1. Development of a multimodality database for glionia patients with the following domains: a) cataloging and archiving brain tumor frozen samples in different patients. or chronologically in the same patients with multiple samples, and cataloging the firial pathologic diagnosis, and histologic characteristics through H and E stains and immunohistochemistry . b). cataloging gene expression profiles of frozen brain tumor samples using complementary DNA array . c) cataloging clinical information regarding diagnosis, age, functional status, survival and response to treatment. d) cataio-ine imaging data providing response to treatment and to characterize imaging patterns . I Deveiopment of gene expression pattern classification in gliomas to provide better prediction of survival: a) within histopathologic grade b) outside histopathologic --rade 3. Define gene expression pattern that will help predict response and prognosis in patients with ghoma treated with various therapies including. surgen-, radiation. chemotherapy, biologic therapy, immunotherapy.